Sasukes Secrets
by Sasukeluver13
Summary: Sakura thinks the Ninjia life isn't for her. So she decides to move to america with her old friend cassandra. At the last minute, sasuke decieds to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasukes Secret **

**Sakuras Wounds **

****

**"You have fallen into my trap." Said the Jounin standing in front of the young Chuunin. **

**"You'll never get away with this." Panted Sasuke. **

**"I already have" Replied the Jounin **

**The Jounin through a kunai at a rope cutting it, and sending about 50 more kunias at Sasuke. **

**"SASUKE!" Yelled a young girls voice **

**The girl with bubble gum like colored hair rushed in front of Sasuke, getting hit with all 50 kunias. She stood their for about a minute, feeling the blood fall from her wounds. The room started to spin, her head started to hurt, and her eyelids were getting heavy. She knew if she passed out, she could die. She tried the best she could, but failed, and fell hard to the ground. Sasuke quickly ran over to his friend with the bubble gum like colored hair. **

**"Sakura, ugh, why did you do that?" Panted Sasuke, Trying to pull all the kunias out. **

**"Sasuke, Is she Okay?" Yelled the young boy with blond spiky hair. **

**"I'm not sure, she is hardly breathing" Replied Sasuke, who had his ear on her stomach. **

**"Well, my work here is done." Said the Jounin as he jumped off in the distance. **

**Sasuke through Sakura on his back, and they rushed her to the hospital. On their way, Ssasuke couldn't feel her heart beat much anymore. He started to get very worried, so they speeded up. They got their, a half an hour later. After an hour sitting in the waiting room, ****Tsunade finally came to inform them on their teammate**

**"So how is she?" Asked the raven haired boy. **

**"Just fine, you got here just in time. Another minute and she could have been dead." Replied the 5th Hokage. **

**A sigh of relief came from both Naruto and Sasuke. **

**"Can we see her?" Asked Naruto with a smile on his face. **

**"Very well, but not to much noise, and I am talking to you, Naruto." Replied ****Tsunade with a grin on her face. **

**The boys both walked into Sakuras room, and staired at their friend, who was sound asleep. Both boys both sat in chairs on either side. They both stared at each other, and then turned their attention to their friend who was waking. **

**"Sasuke, Naruto?" The girl said turning her head to look at both. **

**"Sakura!" Replied both at the same time. **

**A/N: Yea, I know it's a bit short, But the next chapter should be longer. **

**Yea, well hope you like it. **

**Till then **

**Sasukeluver13 ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasukes Secret**

I'm Moving

_**The boys both walked into Sakuras room, and staired at their friend, who was sound asleep. Both boys both sat in chairs on either side. They both stared at each other, and then turned their attention to their friend who was waking. **_

"_**Sasuke, Naruto?" The girl said turning her head to look at both. **_

"_**Sakura!" Replied both at the same time. **_

"**Sakura, Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked well shaking her slightly.**

"**Because, I didn't want to lose you." Replied Sakura.**

**Sasuke looked at her as if, as if he started to have feeling for her. He closed his eyes and imangend her when she was weak, and always needed to be protected. He knew a lot had changed sense he had left. **

"**Well, that's not going to happen" Replied sasuke after a minute.**

"**I sure hope not." Sakura replied right after.**

**Sasuke gave her a wormer smile, she smiled back. Sakura had not noticed naruto, who was in the corner, and had a tears falling from his eyes. She finally turned her head and looked at him.**

"**Naruto?" Sakura asked.**

"**yea?" he said as he wiped his eyes.**

"**What's rong?"she quickly asked**

"**Nothen, I just got somethen in my eye. " He said as he continued to wipe his eyes.**

**She smiled at him, thinking of how strong he had become. She truly beleved that he would one day become hokage. AS she thought of this kakashi walked in and had something to say to Sasuke and naruto.**

"**We have been asighend a mission together, so it will be like old times" Kakashi said as he smiled, wich no one could tell.**

"**What, another, we just got done with one." Sasuke complained.**

"**I'm sorry, but we have no choice. Come on let's go now." Demanded kakashi**

"**Fine." Sighed naruto.**

"**We'll be back soon Sakura." Promised Sasuke.**

**As they left, she sighed knowing she was all alone, again. Sasuke had come back for about 2 years sense he had come back, but hasn't had anytime to talk to sasuke. It has been Mission after mission lately. She also didn't know why she still had feelings for him.**

"**Ugh, I am so confused." Sakura complained. **

**She tries to put her arm over her eyes, but she in not able to move it She sighs knowing that once again, because of her, the mission had failed. She thinks of all the other times she had failed the mission. Then she starts to wonder if she was really even cut out to be a ninja.**

"**Who am I kidding, I am not ment to be a ninja. " Sighed Sakura**

**Then she made up her mind, she was going to move to America with her old friend Cassandra. Cassandra was a friend she met on a mission, ever sense they kept in touch. She turns her head to a pichure of sasuke she put on a little desk next to her.**

"**Good-Bye Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she became teary eyed.**

**For the next Hour she sat staring at the pichure. She was thinking of all the times that they have had, and of corse the bad as well.**

**The next day, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi had returned. Today was the day she broke the news to them. She had already talked it over with Cassandra and Tsunade. She wanted to leave, but at the same time, she didn't want to leave. When she looked at the door the door knob was turning and she knew who it was. Sasuke, and naruto came walking in.**

"**I told you we would be back soon." Sasuke smiled.**

"**Yea, And the mission was super easy too." Naruto laughed.**

"**Well that's good." Sakura said as she worked in a smile.**

"**Guys, there is something I have to tell you." Sakura said as a frown was found upon her face.**

"**What is it, Sakura-Chan?" asked Sasuke**

"I….I……I am moving to America."


End file.
